


give you what you ask for

by dongyoungs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyoungs/pseuds/dongyoungs
Summary: Dongyoung surprises Yuta on his birthday.





	give you what you ask for

**Author's Note:**

> definitely inspired by doyoung's outfit to the fashion event NCT went to. also for yuta's birthday even though its late. happy (late) birthday yuta lol.

Yuta blinks his eyes open against the bright glare filtering in through the bedroom window. It’s the morning of his birthday and he really doesn’t want to be awake. He had planned on sleeping at least through the afternoon and he is very sure it’s not even eleven yet. However, when he goes to roll over onto his side Yuta realizes his state of immobility. His eyes shoot open immediately and he looks around his bed. That’s when he notices that his arms are tied to the bedpost. His legs are free, not tied like his arms, but the inability to move his arms keeps him in place despite his slight freedom. As he looks closer at the thing binding his arms, Yuta recognizes it as Dongyoung’s belt. 

Dongyoung had been going to a schedule, some fashion show he was to attend. Yuta had been sitting on their bed as Dongyoung got ready and as he was slipping his belt through the loops Yuta raised his eyebrows. 

“What’s with the mile long belt?” He’d asked and Dongyoung had shrugged.

“It’s what the stylist gave me. To complete my look or something like that.” He explains, looping the belt through the buckle. 

When he’s done and fixing his hair Yuta keeps his eyes fixated on the others belt. It’s long and thick, and it comes all the way down to Dongyoung’s knees. He feels his ears heating up a little as his mind goes in a horrible direction. Because he has no brain to mouth filter, Yuta mindlessly blurts out his own, horrible thoughts. 

“It looks more like a belt to tie someone up with than to complete your look.” He blurts and only realizes he’s said it when Dongyoung gives him a look over his shoulder. 

“Is that a hint? Would you like me to tie you up with my belt Yuta hyung?” The younger asks, batting his eyelashes in Yuta’s direction and, ok, Yuta is speechless. 

“I-didn’t..that’s not what I..” He stutters out, Dongyoung rolls his eyes. 

“It’s a simple yes or no answer hyung. So which is it?” He huffs. Yuta takes a deep breath in and then let’s it out on his answer. 

“Yes.” He states, mind blank and cheeks flushed. Yuta doesn’t know how this conversation got to this point but the look in Dongyoung’s eyes suggests that he’s about to plan something with this new information. He doesn’t know whether to be excited or worried. He settles on excited.

Dongyoung doesn’t reply, just hums an aknowledgment before he glances at the clock on the bedside table. “I have to get going now, I’ll be home late.” Dongyoung announces, walking over to Yuta and giving him a kiss on the cheek. It’s over before Yuta can blink and he doesn’t even get to say anything before Dongyoung is sprinting out of the room and out the door. 

Now that the memory of that night is fresh in Yuta’s mind he’s reminded that when he went to sleep last night Dongyoung was right next him like he always is. He doesn’t feel the other’s warmth now and he frantically looks to the other side of their bed. Dongyoung’s not there, drooling into his pillow like he should be. It clicks in Yuta’s mind then, this is Dongyoung following through. And now he’s wide awake. 

“Have you been awake long Yuta-yah?” A voice asks and when Yuta turns his head he sees Dongyoung entering their room. He’s got a pair of boxers on, and a sweater that looks like it belongs to Yuta. The shoulders are tight around Dongyoung’s but the sweater comes down long enough that his hands are hidden. Yuta momentarily forgets anything that isn’t how cute Dongyoung looks right now. 

“I asked you a question Yuta and I won’t repeat myself twice. Have you been awake long?” Dongyoung repeats and the tone in his voice is hard. Yuta rushes to answer. 

“No I haven’t. It-it hasn’t been longer than ten minutes.” He answers. Dongyoung hums, walking around the side of the bed Yuta is laying on. He grabs a fistful of Yuta’s hair, pulling roughly till Yuta’s head is off the pillow. Yuta feels his dick harden in his own boxers as he groans at the mix of pain and pleasure coursing through his body. 

“Are you talking informally to me? I didn’t hear you say hyung.” Dongyoung grits out and, oh, of course. 

“I’m sorry Dongyoung hyung. I won’t forget again.” He promises, biting his lip and looking at Dongyoung with an innocent expression. 

Humming again, Dongyoung replies, 

“Since you’re cute I’ll forgive you this time. Forget again though and you’ll be in trouble. I don’t want to have to punish my baby on his birthday right?” He finishes. Yuta is already fully hard by this point, Dongyoung talking down to him and ordering him around in bed always does it for him, and he feels his dick twitch at the pet name.

Yuta knows that he doesn’t need to respond to the question so he stays silent and waits. Waiting seems to be exactly what Dongyoung wants from him too because once he’s quieted the other is climbing up onto the bed. He straddles Yuta’s lap, ass landing on Yuta’s hard dick. He rocks back and forth slowly, making Yuta groan in agony. 

“Why are you groaning sweetie? Is it too much for you? You’re so hard already.” Dongyoung purrs. Then, Dongyoung’s hand lands on his thigh and slowly trails it’s way up. It tickles a little, but Yuta doesn’t laugh. He wants to be a good boy, needs to be a good boy for Dongyoung. When Dongyoung’s hand is at the top of his thigh, he skates his hand over Yuta’s cock. Yuta moans, eyes closing as Dongyoung squeezes him through his boxers. 

“You’re being so good for me Yuta. Should I reward you? Do you think you deserve it?” He asks and Yuta nods his head quickly. Whenever Dongyoung rewards him it’s always good. Yuta preens under Dongyoung’s praises and affection. Glows from his gentle touches alone. 

For the first time since Dongyoung walked in the room, he gives Yuta a gentle smile, letting his hard persona fade away for just a second. Then he’s leaning down and Yuta doesn’t even have the time to think before the other is kissing him. 

It’s soft and slow, a big contrast to their situation, Yuta with his arms still tied to the bed, Dongyoung on his lap. Yuta enjoys it nonetheless, opening his mouth for Dongyoung when the younger swipes his tongue over his bottom lip. Their tongues meet and Yuta feels so many things surge through him at once. Love for Dongyoung is there, and so is appreciation, but what stands out the most is the ever present reminder of his arousal. 

Forgetting for a moment about his current state, Yuta tries to reach out to touch Dongyoung, to drag him closer till they’re touching as much as possible. The harsh tug on his wrists from the leather of the belt jolts him back to reality, where he’s tied and can’t possibly move. He pulls back from the kiss, frowning as he tugs again. Dongyoung smirks. 

“Aw, does my baby want to touch me?” Dongyoung coos, pouting at Yuta. He nods, sending his own pout right back at the younger in hopes it’ll get Dongyoung to release him. 

“Please hyung. I want to touch you so bad.” Yuta breathes, and he feels pride rush through him when Dongyoung’s resolve wavers for a second time. However, he still doesn’t get what he wants, as Dongyoung shakes his head as if to physically shake away any impulse decisions. 

“Not yet honey. We haven’t even started.” 

At that, Dongyoung lifts himself up and yanks down Yuta’s underwear. When he’s rid Yuta of that and has him naked (he doesn’t sleep with a shirt on), he rips his own boxers off. Yuta notices that he doesn’t take off the sweater though, and it’s impossible that something like that could make him any harder. But it does. 

Dongyoung is frantically pawing at Yuta now, no longer able to hide his own desperation as he rubs his hands up and down Yuta’s body. He traces Yuta’s abs with the tips of his fingers, smoothing over his stomach. He leans down then, ass in the air as he’s suddenly kissing Yuta’s stomach, mouth moving across it as his fingers continue to run all over Yuta. 

When Dongyoung starts to suck marks along his hips Yuta gasps, body jerking with it. Dongyoung continues, sucking the skin and then, he bites down. Yuta isn’t even conscious of his moan this time, but it’s loud in a Dongyoung’s ears. Dongyoung leaves marks all over Yuta’s hips and the place they meet his thighs and only when he’s satisfied does he stop. 

He lifts his head up and the state of desperation Yuta is in takes his breath away. Yuta is laying against the sheets, his hands immobile from where Dongyoung tied him as he slept. His cheeks are red and his mouth is bitten and swollen. Dongyoung notices the tears gathering in Yuta’s eyes and god, he’s the hottest man alive. Dongyoung loves him so much. 

“What do you want baby? It’s your birthday, you can have anything, ok?” He tells Yuta gently. He waits for the elder’s reply which comes almost immediately after he finished his question. 

“I want..I want you. To touch you. Please let me touch you. I need it. Please hyung.” Dongyoung feels his dick throb at the plea. Yuta sounds so pretty when he begs for Dongyoung. Even prettier when he calls him hyung. He can’t deny him any longer, and he reaches out to untie Yuta immediately. 

With his hands free Yuta reaches for Dongyoung instantly. He pulls the younger back on top of him and then he grinds his hips up into the other’s. They both moan, the feeling too good to do anything else and Yuta hurries to say,

“Dongyoung hyung please. Fuck me. I need you now.” He whines, and then Dongyoung is reaching over to their bedside table, searching for their lube hurriedly. When he finds it, he squeezes it onto three of his fingers. Just as Dongyoung is teasing Yuta’s opening, running his fingers around the rim teasingly, Yuta squeezes Dongyoung’s ass. Dongyoung yelps, glaring at him. Yuta’s glaring back and Dongyoung gets the message loud and clear. 

He inserts the first finger, moving it around to try and stretch Yuta. Then he adds his second finger, spreading his fingers in scissoring motions to further the stretch. Yuta is letting out moan after moan as he does it; it feels so good. Dongyoung keeps going until he thinks Yuta is ready for a third. This time, as he inserts the finger, Yuta groans out a little in discomfort. It’s not enough to be a bother though so Yuta rushes Dongyoung to continue. 

Dongyoung stretches him with his three fingers for awhile, moves them in and out, trying to make sure he’s as stretched as could be before they move on. Yuta begs him, he’s ready, he wants it, but Dongyoung ignores him. He doesn’t stop stretching him till the tears that have been pooling in Yuta’s eyes fall down his cheeks. Then, he pulls his fingers out, making Yuta whine, and he’s reaching for their night table again when Yuta complains. 

“No condom. I want to feel you. I want to be full of your come. All hot inside of me.” He tells him and Dongyoung isn’t usually very vocal in bed but he moans so loud at that that their neighbors probably heard.

He lines himself up with Yuta’s entrance, rubbing the head against him and then he starts pushing in. He goes slow because despite all the time they spent on prep Yuta is still impossibly tight. When he’s finally bottomed out, Dongyoung waits for Yuta to give him the go ahead. 

“Move. Now.” He finally gasps and Dongyoung draws his hips back and slams forward. Yuta cries out, the pleasure coursing through him. Dongyoung fucks him hard and fast, the way they both need and want. When Dongyoung tries a new angle, Yuta sobs, Dongyoung hitting his prostate dead on. He keeps that angle, thrusting into Yuta faster than before. He’s getting close himself, and he leans his head down against Yuta’s neck, panting. 

Yuta’s head is spinning, Dongyoung feels so good inside him, and with him hitting his prostate Yuta feels like he’s in heaven. He doesn’t need much more to come, the fire in his belly growing. Dongyoung seems to know how close Yuta is as he reaches a hand down to jerk him in time with his thrusts. Yuta pushes his hand away, voice stuttering as he says. 

“I want to come without being touched.”

Hearing Yuta tell him that he wants to come untouched is what pushes Dongyoung over the edge. He comes, spilling inside Yuta and filling him up. Yuta follows right after him, Dongyoung filling him up so nicely pushing him over too. 

In the midst of them coming down from their high Yuta suddenly asks, 

“Was this a substitute for not getting me a birthday present?”

Dongyoung snorts, whacking him in the face with one of their pillows. 

“No, shut up! I got an actual present you brat.” Yuta grins smugly at that. 

“Good. Because you know I got you that expensive watch on you-“

“Oh my god will you ever shut up about that?” Dongyoung rolls his eyes, making Yuta laugh. 

Then Yuta is getting up from the bed, groaning as he stretches. He looks back at Dongyoung, motioning for him to stand up. 

“Let’s go clean up. You’re disgusting.” 

“And you’re not?” 

“Are you coming or not?” 

Dongyoung huffs as he sits up; Yuta offers him his hand. Grabbing it, Dongyoung let’s Yuta pull him up off the bed and towards the direction of their bathroom. 

“Happy birthday Yuta hyung.” He sing-songs and the blinding smile he gets in return leaves him awestruck. 

“Love you Dongyoungie.” Yuta says, pressing a kiss to Dongyoung’s cheek before getting into the shower. 

“Love you too.” And Dongyoung chases his lips under the spray of warm water.


End file.
